


little darlin' with the devil's smile

by regina_milfs



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Dark Emma, Eating out, Evil Queen - Freeform, F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Lesbians, Once Upon A Time, Orgasm, Queen of Hearts - Freeform, Regina Mills - Freeform, Sex, cora mills - Freeform, dark one - Freeform, emma swan - Freeform, swanqueen - Freeform, the dark one - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 21:31:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5471483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regina_milfs/pseuds/regina_milfs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time she'd heard his voice in person, he had only said one simple sentence to her and her nerves sparked and her body was on fire.</p><p>"The woods aren't safe for a beautiful princess like you to be alone, m'lady."</p><p>And she could see the devilish smirk beneath his cloak, and that is when she had been scared for her life. </p><p>When he finally removed his cloak, she realized he was a 'she.'</p><p>A very beautiful 'she.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	little darlin' with the devil's smile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deceptivelycomplex3925](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deceptivelycomplex3925/gifts).



> Hello!
> 
> This is my first post on ao3, as you can very well see, and this is dedicated to my good friend and fellow Swen, deceptivelycomplex3925. If you haven't read any of her works...
> 
> GO DO IT NOW.
> 
> But alas - be prepared for many feels and probably a few tears.
> 
> Honestly, I have no fucking idea what this is. I thought of this while driving home the other night and I've been writing as much as I can.
> 
> It's just. Well. Yeah.
> 
> You'll see.

She was running through the woods, glancing back every once in a while and trying to avoid the men from the pub. 

"Aye, love! Why you off in such a hurry?" She heard the deep accent echoing off the trees. "Come back an' 'ave a drink! I'll pay."

"Eh, Hood," a man, who she recognized as the one who had grabbed her wrist when she'd tried to leave the bar, said to the man leading the pack, nudging his shoulder as he chuckled a deep, gruesome laugh. "Ask her 'ow much for an hour."

All the men chuckled as they pursued her.

She took a deep breath, glancing behind her and seeing the top of the heads of a few of the taller men.

"Oh!" She gasped sharply as she ran into something hard, like a tree trunk.

When she turned, she realized that it wasn't a tree at all; it was a person.

And not just any person. It was  _him._

She could tell by the cloak draped over his tall body.

The one in the cloak never appeared to her in person. For months and months, he was all she dreamed about. She never saw his face; only the charcoal hood looming over his head, the deep timbre of his voice.

The first time he appeared to her in her dreams, he was staring at her from across the ballroom. She could tell he was watching her, because his eyes followed her wherever she went. She could feel them boring into her, eyes she had never seen watching her every move, and she wanted to know who he was. When she had asked he had left with a, "Maybe you'll find out some day."

And now, here he was, flesh and bone and  _there._

She was gazing up into where his eyes should have been, hidden by the dark overcast of the cloak on his face, and suddenly he was grabbing her by the shoulders and shoving her behind a tree. 

"Stay."

He disappeared,  _literally,_ in a cloud of black smoke. She heard the screams of the men and came out from behind the tree after peeking around it to make sure no one was coming, running to hide behind another tree just up the hill so that she could see the men. 

They had screamed when the man in the cloak had suddenly appeared in front of them, and they all stared with wide eyes.

"No... it- it  _can't_ be," the leader, Hood, said with a mortified look on his face.

"Is she... is she  _yours?_ I- We're sorry, sir. We didn't- we didn't know. Please don't hurt us."

She imagined the sexy, devilish smirk on his lips as the pack of thieves' eyes widened in horror.

She gasped sharply as the man wrapped his hands around Hood's jaw, running his fingers down it slowly, softly, as if he was touching a delicate piece of artwork. And then he shift them in a swift, sharp move and her stomach clenched as she heard the deafening sound of Hood's neck snapping beneath his fingers.

All of the other men looked at him as their knees literally shook, and they all took off running in different directions.

In a split second, all of them froze mid-step as their backs arched painfully and bloodcurdling screams filled the murky air of the woods. They all fell to the ground, limp and lifeless as the man in the cloak disappeared.

"I thought I told you to stay over there."

She jumped and gasped as she turned around, seeing the man in the cloak standing behind her. 

"I- I heard them scream, and I-"

"Do you know what happens when people disobey me?"

She shook her head softly, eyes wide with anticipation and raw  _fear_ of what was to come. 

"Look at them."

He motioned towards the men lying lifeless on the ground at the bottom of the hill, and Regina's legs quaked beneath her dress.

"I told them not to be messing with any pretty ladies again, and they didn't listen. Now look at them."

He took a few steps towards her, and she cowered beneath his gaze... well, she imagined he was glaring at her.

"You know," he hummed. He took another step towards her. "The woods aren't safe for a beautiful princess like you to be alone, m'lady." 

He was only a mere few inches away from her, his lips close enough to nearly graze her temple, and she inhaled his toxic scent. Pine trees and rivers and something uniquely  _him,_ with a sprinkle of death thrown into the mix.

"I- I'm sorry," she stuttered, bottom lip quivering. "I won't disobey you again."

She saw the devilish smirk gracing his lips, the only part of his face that was available to her wandering, curious eyes, and she remembered that smirk all too well.

She remembered it from when she lay in bed, just days after the marker of six months of dreaming of the mysterious man in the cloak with the devilish smirk and the charcoal cloak, sleeping and dreaming of him.

She remembered it because it had scared her to no end, but yet turned her legs to jello and boiled her insides. She remembered it from when he had pressed her against the wall of the corridor leading to the bedrooms of the castle, bringing his lips to hers and pressing his hand to her center. She had fallen against him, mouth agape, as a silent cry escaped her plump lips as he pressed the heel of his hand further into her. She had remembered it from when she had come, her fingernails digging into his back and her back arching off of the wall.

She had remembered it from when she had woken up, an unfamiliar, warm stickiness between her legs reminding her of the devilish smirk still resonating in her mind.

That same smirk that was now planted on his face made her stomach contract and she had to clench her thighs to stop the arousal throbbing between her legs.

"You  _won't_ disobey me."

She flinched as he brought her hands up to cup her jaw, just as he had with Hood before snapping his neck.

His fingers were a warm contrast to the cool skin of her face, and she shivered slightly beneath his gentle touch. So condescending, the soft caress of his fingers compared to his rough edges and tough exterior.

"You should be punished."

She was going to die.

She just knew it. 

He was going to snap her neck just as he had Robin Hood's, and he was going to throw her on the ground and abandon her along with the thrash of men near her.

She waited for the feeling of her neck being snapped as she awaited her death, and instead found the fleeting feeling of fear and the growing anticipation of what was yet to come when her back was pressed up against a tree behind her and his hands came to rest on her hips.

"You don't understand what you've just done," he growled into her ear, and her hands came to rest on his shoulder blades. He hiked her dress up to her hips and stole his hand beneath it, cupping her sex roughly and causing her hands to fly to his arms. She could feel his hard, muscled biceps beneath the cloak he bore on his back, only furthering her arousal as his lips brushed against her ear.

"You're wet," he rasped out, licking the shell of her ear and causing her legs to turn to jello. His voice was deeper, raspier than before. "Do you want me to touch you?"

"Mm," she mumbled as he stroked her through her panties, and her hands came out to cup him through the slip of his cloak, but his hands left her and grasped onto her wrist roughly, fingers tightening as her lips pursed and her eyes shut tightly.

"No touching," he said, finally letting go of her wrist as he kissed her roughly.  


Her virgin lips ached for his as he bit her bottom lip, and tears formed in her eyes as she tasted her own blood. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and licked the roof of it, then moving his tongue along hers and causing her to whimper. 

"Have you ever been kissed like that?" He asked against the damp skin of her neck as he rocked his hand into her.

She shook her head violently, fingernails digging into his arms before moving to his back against and pulling him closer. 

"I- I've never been kissed any way," she admitted softly, a small moan falling from kiss-swollen lips as he stroked her folds again.

She saw that devilish smirk that melted her insides and ignited a flame deep in her belly. "Virgin lips, virgin body." 

She nodded, pulling her bottom lip into her mouth as her hips started rocking up into his hand and her fingernails dug further into his back.

"I bet you want to be touched like this, don't you?" He asked.

She nodded softly again, eyes fluttering closed as she let herself give in to the feeling of his fleeting fingertips against her soaked folds. She'd never felt something so amazing, and he hadn't even gone flesh-on-flesh yet.

"By me. Only by me, yes?" She didn't answer. "I know you've dreamt of me."

That caused her eyes to shoot open alarmingly and he smirked again, melting her heart to stone.

"I visited you in your dreams for a reason," he whispered against her neck, placing a soft kiss there before biting it and causing her hips to cant forwards with no abandon. "I knew we'd meet some day, and that you'd never forget my smile." 

Her head thunked against the tree as he shoved her panties aside, teasing at her entrance before shoving two fingers inside of her tight velvet walls. She let out a long, strangled moan as his fingers started pumping in and out of her, thumb grazing her clit. 

"I know you love my smirk. It alarms you, but it comforts you too. You like playing with fire." 

"More like consorting with the devil," she grunted out, fingernails digging into his back and causing crescent shaped marks. She knew he would bruise. It brought her a sort of alarming comfort, knowing that maybe, even if she could give him a fraction of the pain she was feeling by not  _knowing,_ then maybe, just  _maybe,_ that would make it okay.

He chuckled, licking up the column of her throat as he quickened his movements beneath her dress.

"You must have a kink for the devil then. I don't think someone who's not willingly 'consorting with the devil' would be as soaking as you were just a few minutes ago."

She moaned, the sound vibrating right in his ear, and her hands came down to try and cup him again.

The attempt was futile as her wrists were bound by an unknown source to the tree that she was currently being fucked against, and as she tried to move them, she felt the magic pull at her wrists. 

She groaned in frustration and let out a pained moan as her arousal built up and she felt a strange, unfamiliar - yet familiar all the same - clenching in her stomach as her legs quaked and her thighs clenched around his hand, and his lips latched onto her neck and his teeth bit down as she came over the edge, coating his fingers.

She moaned loudly, the sound echoing off of the trees as he pulled his fingers out of her and wiped them off on his cloak. Her hands fell limply to her side and she panted as she tried to regain her strength, letting her dress fall back down around her ankles as she caught her breath.

She looked at him as he spoke.

"What's your name?" He asked. "I've been watching you. But I've never caught your name."

"Regina," she replied, voice hoarse from the sounds she had been making only moments ago. "Regina Mills."

"Well, Princess Regina Mills," he said, taking a step closer to her and grazing his fingers against a spot on her neck, causing her to jump slightly and hiss in pain. She knew it was already forming a mark. "You are mine now."

"And who exactly are you?"

"You mean you don't know?" He chuckled, the sound reverberating off the tree trunks and echoing in her ears. She shivered. "Oh, you insipid child. How could you honestly be so naïve?"

She shook her head softly, perfectly shaped eyebrows furrowing. "What do you mean?"

"Why," he said, hand twisting as he took a step away and bowed before her, "I'm the Dark One."

And oh.

_Oh._

How could she have been so  _stupid?_

She hadn't thought enough to put two and two together. Now that she actually mulled it over, all the puzzle pieces fit together.

The frightening look on the ballsy thieves' faces, the dark charcoal cloak and the unidentifiable face, the deep, raspy voice, the unfathomable magic, the strength, the fact that he wouldn't let her touch him, the devilish smirk.

She really  _had_ been consorting with the devil. 

He smirked at her one last time before disappearing in a cloud of charcoal black smoke, the feeling of his fingertips grazing her neck still resonating on her skin.

That night when she'd gotten home and showered, she couldn't scrub away the feeling of his hands on her no matter how hard she tried. She'd eventually just given up and converted to using her hands for other things, instead  _reveling_ in the resonating hold he had on her and letting him take her over once again. 

And then she had slumped against the shower wall, falling to the floor in an emotional heap as she brought her legs to her chest and sobbed. 

She was dancing with the devil, and she wasn't entirely positive that she wanted the music to stop.

 

* * *

The next time she saw him was when her and her mother had been fighting.

She'd seen the mark he'd left on her neck and quickly jumped to assumptions. (Were they still called assumptions if they were true?)

"You naïve little whore," her mother had spat out, lip curled up in disgust and fists clenched at her sides. "Haven't I raised you any better?"

"I suppose not, mother," she said back, raising an eyebrow as her mother's eyes narrowed. "I only learned from you."

As soon as the sound of the slap coming across her face reverberated through the room, the sting subsided and there was a cloud of black smoke before a deafening thump sounded through the room. 

A yelp fell from her mother's lips as she hit the wall and fell to the ground limply. 

The cloaked figure before her turned around to meet Regina's eyes, that smirk coming out to play.

"You're welcome, my pet."

Regina shivered.

"You owe me."

And he was gone.

* * *

 

He had told her that if she ever screamed, he would come to her. 

Whether she was in pain, or scared, no matter what... as long as he heard her scream he would find her.

"How will you hear me if you're not near?"

"I just will," he'd replied, looking away and sighing (although it's not like she could  _see_ him or anything) before turning to face her again.

"We have a connection. I _will_ find you. I will  _always_ find you."

 

* * *

She didn't believe him.

 _She,_ someone so innocent and pure, couldn't possibly have such a 'connection' with someone like him. Someone so mysterious and dark and  _haunting._

But she did.

Because he appeared to her a few nights later, when she was lying in bed with her hand buried between her legs, her mind conjuring up images of what he could possibly look like, what he could do with his tongue, how he could make her  _feel._ It all became too much and she just couldn't handle it anymore. So she'd stole her hand beneath her bed sheets and done, for the second time since she'd met him, something she'd never done before.

"Stop."

She'd gasped sharply, eyes flying open and mouth clamping shut. Her hand hadn't stilled between her thighs, and when she'd heard his voice again it ignited every nerve in her body. Her eyes squeezed shut and her mouth fell open as a soft whimper escaped her lips.

"I said stop."

Her hand froze, fingers buried knuckle-deep inside herself, and she could feel his magic tingling through her fingertips.

"Please," she whimpered, a tear slipping down her cheek as the eighteen year old looked up at him. "I  _need_ you."

"Is your mother home?" He asked. 

She hesitated. "Yes," she whispered. She was afraid that he would leave now, knowing that her mother was there.

"Good." He took a few steps towards her and got on her bed as he crawled over to her like a lion stalking its prey. Her eyes darkened as he neared her, removing her hand and bringing her fingers to his mouth. "Now she can hear you scream and know how I make you feel."

Regina's mouth fell open as he took her fingers into his own, licking each digit clean. He threw the comforter away from her body and then positioned himself over her, his hand hovering over her stomach. Her back arched as she felt his magic surge through her body, alighting every nerve ending. 

His hand replaced hers, teasing at her entrance before shoving two fingers inside of her. Her stomach clenched and her back arched further, finally being able to have his fingers inside of her again. He started with a slow rhythm, stroking her inner walls and curling his fingers as he went deeper. Her back arched and her hands flew to his back, fingers bruised and nails denting. 

Suddenly, he was removing his fingers and her eyes shot open as she stared at him disbelievingly. 

And then, he lay on his stomach and pushed her thighs further apart, and she saw his tongue flick out to lick his lips as he stared at her glistening sex. He pulled the comforter over his head and she felt a soft, languid kiss against her center. Her eyes fluttered closed as she felt one against her inner lips, then her clit, before he took the hardened nub into his mouth and started sucking and nibbling with abandon.

Her back arched off of the bed and he released her clit, then flicking his tongue at her entrance, _teasing_ her, and her hands flew to his head. She let out a strangled moan as he shoved his tongue inside of her velvet walls, curling it as her thighs clenched around his head.

Her body was  _aflame._

His hand came up to rub at her clit as his tongue worked its magic between her thighs, causing her back to arch further off the bed and languid moans and pants and whimpers to escape her mouth.

Suddenly, the door to her bedroom flew open and her head snapped to the side, eyes widening in horror as they met familiar dark chocolate orbs.

"Who is this preposterous man who keeps warming your bed, my daughter?" Cora screamed, throwing the comforter back. 

"Mother, don't!" Regina begged. She retrieved her panties from the floor and slipped them on as the hooded figure looked up at her mother.

Cora gasped in horror.

"The  _Dark One_?" She spat out. "Regina, how could you possibly be so  _stupid?_ You're playing with a man raised on the devil's backbone, and not only doing that, but allowing him the act of taking your innocence? Regina, dear, have you forgotten everything I've taught you?" She seemed disgusted. 

"I love him!" Regina yelled back, and the Dark One's head snapped towards her at the revelation as she blushed profusely.

A slap rang through the air as Cora's hand connected with her face. "He doesn't love you. This creature, this  _thing,_ is incapable of love. And yet you let him between your whore legs and allow him to indulge in your body? You filthy, filthy whore. You  _disgust_ me. Dark One, reveal yourself!"

Before he could stop her, her hands flew to the hood of his cloak and yanked it from his body. 

Oh.

_Oh._

_Her_ body.

Before the Mills' women was standing a young woman with beautiful blonde curls and tight leather pants, combat boots, and a white tank top. 

"You're a... a... a  _woman._ "

Cora's eyes widened as invisible hands wrapped around her neck, and her own flew up to wrap around them and try to pry them away. The attempt was futile, as her magic was no match for the Dark One's.

She gasped for air, begging for her life with her eyes, before she was thrown across the room and into the opposite wall, body thudding and the sickening sound of bones cracking filling the air of Regina's bedroom.

"Mother!" 

Regina jumped off of the bed and ran over to her mother's body, laying limp on the ground. She put her fingers up to her neck, feeling for a pulse point.

She felt none.

Her head slowly craned around as she looked up at the Dark One, who was actually the most beautiful woman she'd ever laid eyes on.

"You... you  _killed_ her."

"Regina," the blonde begged, bending down to be eye-level with the younger girl. "I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

It seemed that without her cloak, she was nothing.

She was  _weak._

"Get. Out."

"Regina-"

"Out.  _Now!_ "

She stood up, glancing down at Regina with tears in her eyes one last time before disappearing in a cloud of black smoke.

Regina fell against the wall as tears filled her eyes, her hands shaking as she brought them to the floor on either side of her.

Her eyes caught something lying beside her bed, a heaping pile of charcoal cloth lying there as if it were lifeless, limp and broken, just like her mother.

She crawled over to it, bunching the soft fabric up in her hands and bringing it to her nose, inhaling the scent of it.

It still smelled like her.

It was all rough and jagged edges, yet soft exterior and welcoming warmth.

Just like her Dark One.

* * *

 

She took a hesitant step into the library of the castle, her fingers tightening around the fabric of the cloak.

"Dark One?" She called out quietly, eyes skimming the room cautiously. "Are you here?"

"I am always here."

She jumped slightly and gasped, spinning around and finding the woman sitting at a desk, tumbler in hand filled with an amber liquid.

"I- You left this in my home."

"I noticed, love." 

Regina's eye twitched at the term of endearment.

"Bring it here." 

Regina slowly sauntered towards the desk, setting the cloak on the corner of it before looking up at the Dark One as if asking for her next directions.

"How's Mommy Dearest?" the Dark One asked, slowly bringing the tumbler to her lips and taking a refreshing sip of her alcohol.

"Just as dead as she was a few days ago," Regina snapped, eyes alight. The Dark One smirked.

"Yes," she said, dragging out the word. "About that... is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

"You killed my mother. Nothing can make that okay."

The Dark One pursed her lips. "You didn't even love her. She abused you. Physically and verbally and emotionally. Every form of the word abuse, she inflicted upon you. She didn't  _love_ you."

"She was still my mother."

The Dark One's signature smirk formed on her lips again, causing Regina's insides to clench as she brought her glass to her lips again, lips Regina had  _kissed,_ lips Regina had  _dreamed about,_ lips Regina had allowed between her  _legs._

"You should be thanking me. I did you a favor by ridding the world of her," the Dark One said. "You're just an ungrateful child."

"I'm leaving," Regina said, turning around and stomping towards the door like an actual child.

"Is it true?"

Regina spun around, finding the Dark One with her legs crossed, dark eyes trailing up Regina's body.

"Is what true?" Regina asked, eyebrows furrowed.

"What you told your mother," the Dark One replied. "That you love me."

Regina's jaw clenched and her face steeled as she glared at the Dark One. 

"How can I love someone who I don't even know the name of?"

With that, she turned to leave, again being stopped by the sound of the Dark One's voice.

"Emma."

Regina turned to look at the blonde again, eyes sparkling as they glanced at the soft smile the blonde had on her face. A softness Regina didn't even know she was  _capable_ of.

"My name is Emma."

* * *

 "I know how you can repay me. I know how you can assuage my feelings towards you for killing my mother."

Emma quirked an eyebrow at the brunette, a smirk forming on her lips.

"Oooh, big fancy words. Look at this scholar." Emma snorted, "Besides, who says I want to make everything okay?"

"Fine." Regina stood up from where she was seated, throwing her fork on the table as her chair scratched against the wooden floor with a screeching noise.

"Watch my floors!" Emma chided, cringing. "They're natural Brazilian cherry."

Regina ignored the Dark One's comment, instead replying with, "If you don't want to cooperate with me regarding my needs, then I will leave." 

She started to walk out of the royal dining room, but before she could even get her hand on the door handle, she heard Emma's voice.

"Wait." Regina didn't turn around. "What is it? What do I have to do to make everything better?" 

"Teach me magic."

* * *

 

"So... if I teach you magic you'll forget that I killed your mom?"

"I'll never forget," Regina replied, giving Emma a small smile. "But I'll forgive."

Emma sighed, contemplating whether Regina's forgiveness was worth it. She was the  _Dark One,_ she didn't have to do anything a mere mortal asked her to. She didn't have any reason to teach Regina magic just for the sake of her forgiveness; their connection ran too deep, deeper than the deepest depths of the ocean, Regina would eventually forgive her anyways. Was it really worth it? She didn't owe Regina anything.

"I'll teach you magic."

Regina's bright smile and sparkling eyes were enough to melt Emma's blackened heart.

"But on one condition."

Regina's smile faded.

"You come and live with me at the castle."

Regina seemed to be taken aback by the request, her eyes widening and her hands clasping in front of her. 

"So?" Emma asked, taking a step towards Regina and holding out her hand. 

"Do we have a deal?"

Regina stared at Emma's hand carefully, her jaw clenching and her eyes darkening. Emma knew she would say no by the look on her face. She couldn't truly love Emma; the blonde was a disease, tainting the brunette's innocence like the plague.

Regina's hand reached out and her fingers intertwined with Emma's as she looked up at the blonde and smiled beautifully. 

"When do I move in?"

* * *

 

Emma had been teaching Regina magic for the past four years, and once upon a coon's age did her student not understand something.

Regina was a very smart young lady and caught on to everything quickly, a little too quickly for Emma's liking. She feared that once the brunette knew magic she would leave Emma and never look back.

"Okay, no... here." Emma wrapped her arms around Regina's waist, her hands clasping around the younger woman's wrists as she held them up and aimed them towards a tree in front of them. 

Regina gasped softly as Emma's body pressed against her back, not having felt Emma's skin on her in far too long. The last time she'd ever felt the blonde's hands, felt her kiss, her  _touch,_ was the night in which her mother passed. 

She had craved Emma's touch far more than she'd like to admit, more than she ever  _would_ admit.

Regina glanced at Emma over her shoulder, and the blonde's eyes flickered down to her lips before she cleared her throat and redirected her attention to Regina's wrists.

"Just... look."

Emma removed her hands and straightened her body out, Regina slouching slightly at the loss of her warmth. She raised her palms up towards the sky, her fingers curling and eyes shutting tightly. When she opened them, there was a white dove sitting in her hand. 

"What the hell? I tried to conjure up a squirrel, not a bird."

"It was me," Regina said softly, eyes wide in astonishment. "I overrode your thoughts.  _I_ conjured the bird."

"Maybe our connection is deeper than we originally anticipated," Emma said, glancing at Regina with sparkling eyes and a curious gaze. 

"Are you going soft on me, Dark One?" 

Emma's eyes flickered down to the scar above the brunette's top lip (she'd seen her when she'd gotten the scar; it was just a few months before she'd met the woman in person, and Cora had been yelling and fighting and she'd thrown a vase at Regina. A piece of the glass had cut her lip, and Cora had told her to buck it up and quit crying) before flickering back up to meet her eyes.

"Of course not," Emma said, her expression steeling as she cleared her throat.

Regina sighed. "Show me something else."

Emma closed her eyes and there was a flash of black smoke before a woman appeared on the ground before them, bare of clothes and looking at them with morbid curiosity.

"Where am I?" she asked with a rich Scottish accent.

"You're in the Enchanted Forest," Regina replied, slightly taken aback by the fact that Emma conjured another person just by thinking.

The woman was beautiful, and not at all perturbed by the fact that she was naked. 

Regina couldn't help but stare. After all, she had never seen another woman besides herself, and even then, if Cora taught her one thing it was modesty. She had beautiful, voluminous red curls framing her face, petite but perky breasts, a flat stomach, and muscled thighs. Her biceps were prominent, and if she took the rich accent in consideration, she knew this woman.

This was Queen Merida from DunBroch, the most feared bow hunter in all the lands. 

And Regina was absolutely  _intrigued._

"How did I get here, I- I was in DunBroch, with me brothers. We were making a- a present for my pa. A bear carving, from wood of the largest trees in the lands." 

"I summoned you," Emma spoke up, taking a step towards the redhead and extending her hand to help her up. 

"It's a bit chilly, and me clothes are gone," Merida shivered, wrapping her arms around herself. Emma looked at Regina and nodded, and the brunette closed her eyes. When she opened them, Merida was fully clothed, and Regina let out an exasperated laugh.

"Thank you," Merida said, nodding her head towards the brunette in thanks. "How did ye summon me?"

"Magic," Emma commented, smiling as she held out her hands. 

"That exists?" Merida asked, her eyes widening in amusement. "I've always wanted to meet a wizard, but I never took it up me self to search for one."

"I'm not a wizard," Emma said, smiling softly. "I'm the Dark One. Don't tell me you don't remember me?"

"Now that I think about it, you do look a bit familiar. Have you ever been to me land? You-  _oh._ It's  _you._ "

Emma smiled widely, opening her arms for the redhead to fall into. She did, willingly, and Regina wondered how they possibly knew each other.

"Long time, no see, old friend."

"Come on, Em, we've been through far too much for ye to be calling me 'friend,' eh?" Merida chuckled, instantly falling into routine with the blonde. She slapped her backside playfully, and Emma blushed profusely as she glanced at Regina. 

"And who's this wee little princess?" Merida asked, turning to face Regina. 

"This is Regina," Emma said, moving aside so the brunette could bow before the queen. "She's my student."

"Ahhh," Merida said, winking at Emma. "I remember when I was your  _student._ "

Emma blushed profusely, cheeks tinging crimson, and Regina glanced between the two women with a raised, curious eyebrow. Something had  _definitely_ transpired between the two.

"Not that kind of student, Mer," Emma commented quietly, eyes reverting to the ground. "I'm teaching her magic."

"Oooh, the magic, yes. I remember all too well." Merida nudged Regina's side with her elbow, "What do ye say is more magical? Her tongue or her fingers?" 

Regina's eyes widened, and  _oh._

 _That_ had transpired between the two.

"Merida!" Emma chastised softly, slapping her arm playfully. Merida chuckled, throwing her head back and Regina smiled softly at the hearty laugh.

"You're actually teaching her magic, eh?" Merida turned to look at Regina, giving her a once-over. "If you won't teach her the magic ye taught me, maybe  _I_ will."

"No." Emma said too quickly, a little too quickly for it to just be friendly, or teacherly. 

Merida smiled. "Alright, I won't mess with ye student." She turned to look at Regina. "Show me what you got."

Regina flicked her wrist without a second thought, and without hesitating a fireball ignited in her palm.

"Nice, nice. Ye've done good, Em, I must say. You've come a long way since our days." 

Emma smiled. "Student-turned-teacher." 

"I wanna hear ye coming of age story. Why'd ye summon me, anyway?"

Emma feigned hurt, bringing her hand up to her chest with a scoff. "What, I can't want to see an old friend without needing a reason?"

"Like I said, Emma," Merida said, walking past the blonde and nudging their shoulders together as she took off into the woods. "We've been through too much to be friends."

"Where are you going?" Emma called after her. 

"To ye castle, of course," Merida replied, spinning around and walking backwards as she raised her hands up in innocence. "Traveling through the lands can make a girl a wee bit famished."

* * *

"Okay, okay, so let me get this straight. Ye thought Emma was a man, ye slept with her, then ye found out she was a woman and she killed ye mum?"

Regina blushed. "Yes."

"AHA!" She shouted, standing up and pointing a skinny finger at the brunette, wobbling a bit with the quickness of her movements (and it most definitely did  _not_ have anything to do with the seven glasses of scotch she'd already downed within the hour of being there). "I knew there was something beyond the surface of ye two."

"There's nothing going on between Emma and I," Regina replied, cheeks growing redder. 

"Yer lying through ye teeth!" 

"Regina." 

The brunette turned around, eyes meeting Emma's as the blonde appeared in the doorway. "You want to come help me get the drinks?"

"Of course." The brunette stood up and followed Emma into the kitchen, and walked in just as the blonde was about to pour them all another glass of scotch.

And maybe it was the fact that Regina had had far too many glasses of scotch, and maybe it was the fact that Emma had conjured her newfound 'friend' who was actually far more than a friend, and maybe it was the fact that Emma smelled absolutely delicious tonight, and maybe it was the fact that she had been craving Emma's touch for four years, but Regina had grabbed the bottle of scotch and set it down on the counter as her arms snaked around Emma's waist, her front pressing against Emma's back.

"Regina, what are you doing?" Emma asked breathlessly, a soft gasp escaping her lips at the warmth pressed against her back.

"Something I should've done four years ago."

She turned Emma around, pinning her against the counter and smashing their lips together with bruising force. Emma moaned into her mouth, falling into the brunette as she grasped at her hips and pulled her closer. Regina's hands ghosted against the Dark One's inner thighs, stealing beneath the hem of her dress before she was shoved away forcefully.

Her back collided with the island painfully, and she knew it would bruise. 

"Ladies! Where's the alcohol? I'm beginning to get parched! Ye can't leave a woman to die of thirst!" cried the drunken Scottish woman from the dining room.

Emma glared at Regina before turning around and finishing what she was doing before Regina had come onto her, leaving the kitchen with drinks in hand without another word or so much as a glance towards the brunette.

God, the woman was so bipolar. 

Just years ago, the blonde was pining after Regina, and the brunette had given herself willingly, she had given  _everything_ to her, including her innocence. And now? 

Now, every time the brunette made an advancement towards her, the blonde shoved her away and put up her walls.

Emma was so goddamned aggravating.

She was like a spoonful of honey with a shot of vodka, sweet and then sour and  _burning_ all in an instant.

* * *

 

The floorboards creaked under Regina's bare feet, and she stopped in the corridor as she paused and made sure no one had heard her. Once she heard nothing, she continued down the hallway and stopped at the room Merida was staying in, opening the door slowly as it creaked. 

She saw the silhouettes of the two women in the darkness of the room, Merida straddling Emma's stomach, the blonde's hands on her hips, Merida's head thrown back in the throes of passion. 

_Leave._

She heard the voice in her head and jumped slightly, realizing it was Emma's voice.

 _I know you're watching. Leave._ Now.  _I don't want you here._

Tears welled in Regina's eyes as she glanced at Emma, and she gasped as she saw that the blonde was staring directly at her.

_Don't creak the floorboards on your way back to your bedroom. You might alarm Merida._

A hand flew up to cover Regina's mouth as she quietly went back to her bedroom, shutting the door softly so as not to make much noise, and she collapsed onto her bed as she stared at the wall opposite her.

What the _fuck_ had just happened?

How did Emma talk to her in her  _head?_

Maybe their 'connection' ran far deeper than either of them had ever anticipated. 

* * *

Regina was tired.

She was tired of not knowing who her soulmate was, or whether she even  _had_ one. She was tired of aimlessly wandering the halls of Emma's castle, hoping that maybe the blonde would finally give in to the brunette and allow her what she wanted.

She was tired of not  _knowing._

So, she enlisted the help of someone from the outside. 

"That's all you can tell me?" Regina asked, scoffing as she snatched the money out of the fairy's hand, shoving it back in the pocket of her cloak. 

"I'm sorry, Regina. That's all I can tell you."

"You can't tell me a _name_ , where they _live_ , whether they're even  _male_ or  _female_?" 

"I can't, I'm sorry."

"All I have to go off of is a fucking  _scar_?"

Tink flinched, as she'd known Regina for many years and had never heard such a vile word fall from her lips.

"I'm sorry," she said once again, and Regina was staring to get tired of it. "Once you find the one with the large scar shaped like a sword with jagged edges, then you'll have found your soulmate." 

Regina shook her head, pursing her lips and shaking her head disbelievingly as she threw the money at the fairy's feet, stomping out of the pub and slamming the door behind her.

* * *

 

It was the third night that Merida's pants and moans had woken her from her sleep.

Not that she ever slept anyways.

This time, they were doing a new position, one she'd never seen before.

Emma was propped on the edge of the bed, sitting up with her legs thrown over the side, Merida sitting in her lap and her legs on either side of Emma's hips, the blonde's fingers buried in between the redhead's legs.

She was watching the Scottish woman cant her hips into Emma's hand, watching the blonde's hand move between her thighs much like it had done between her very own thighs, and her eyes scathed over Emma's back, down her long, blonde curls.

Merida's hands buried in her hair and yanked up, revealing more of the soft skin of Emma's back.

And _that's_ when she saw it. 

_The scar._

* * *

 

"Why have you been so distant lately, Gina?"

Regina didn't answer Emma, instead turning her head further away from the blonde's scathing eyes.

"Is it Merida?" 

Regina's head snapped towards Emma, glaring at her before her chair scraped against the floor. She exited the study, the large, looming door slamming behind her. 

* * *

"Why have you called me here. What's so urgent that I had to- what the  _fuck,_ Regina?"

The brunette smirked, opening her arms wide and revealing herself to the blonde.

"You like?"

"Holy  _fuck._ "

"Mm," Regina hummed, the corners of dark ravish me red lips ticking up into a smirk. 

"You're- what the fuck are you wearing?"

The blonde looked her over once again, taking in the tight -  _really tight -_ black leather riding pants, the maroon cloak-type shirt the brunette was wearing, her long, darkened eyelashes, smoky eyeshadow, dark lips, the up-do she was sporting, and the black hat with a feather protruding from the side. 

"You don't like it?" Regina asked, stalking towards the Dark One like a prowess. 

"What  _are_ you?"

"This is the new me, Emma. Love it or leave it."

"I never said I didn't love it."

With that, her eyes flickered down to the brunette's cleavage that was practically begging for air, and she didn't know how the brunette could even breathe. Jesus fucking  _christ._

"Now that your friend is gone, I can finally get what I want."

"What do you want, Regina?"

Without another word, the brunette reached the blonde and cupped her through her pants, causing the blonde to let out a strangled moan. The brunette pulled upwards, chin tilting towards the sky in defiance as she looked down at the blonde with darkened eyes.

"You."

Emma let her eyes flutter closed as she felt the brunette's magic surge through her jeans and vibrate against her clit, and she sucked her bottom lip into her mouth as her eyes shut tightly.

Suddenly, there was a painful ache in her chest and her eyes snapped open as she looked down at Regina's hand.

She was holding a heart.

"Regina..." Emma said slowly. "What are you doing?"

"By the looks of it, someone decided to go soft." She lifted the heart up to eye-level, observing the muscle that was more ensconced with red than black. 

"I am enacting a curse," Regina said, finally letting her hand with Emma's heart fall to her side as her eyes met the blonde's. "It will send us to another land, a land without magic. I can finally have my happy ending. A happy ending that  _doesn't_ involve you."

"What are you talking about?" Emma asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"I saw your scar. On your back. A fairy used her dust to find my soulmate and according to the over-credited  _sand,_ the one with a scar shaped like a sword is my True Love."

"That doesn't mean anything, Regina." 

Regina laughed sardonically, the sound filling the air and echoing off of the dark stone walls of the castle. 

"Oh, it means _everything._ " Her voice had taken on a raspiness, and timbre Emma had never heard, one she didn't even know Regina was capable of.

"Why did you rip my heart out?" Emma asked, tears filling her eyes as she took a step towards Regina.

"In order to enact the curse, I need the heart of the one person I love most. And as much as I hate to admit it, that person is you."

"Won't that  _kill_ me?"

"That's the point," Regina said deadpan. 

"Regina, how do you know I'm the person you love most? What if I'm not and you just waste my life for nothing?"

Regina sighed heavily, tears filling up her own eyes as she glanced up at Emma. "Someone that I don't love with everything I have cannot hurt this bad, Emma."

"Regina,  _please._ There's got to be another way!" Emma begged as Regina turned away before she cried, not allowing Emma to have that part of her (though she had every other part) and making her way towards the cauldron that would enact her curse. It was full of all the other ingredients, and once Regina added Emma's heart, she would be in a new land without magic.

"There's no other way, Emma. Trust me." Her eyes darkened. "I searched for years to try and find another way."

"So was this your plan all along?" Emma asked, tears welling up in her eyes as Regina squeezed her heart slightly and she fell to the ground, voice straining as she tried to get her next words out, "Make me fall in love with you, the first person I've  _ever_ loved, only to destroy me?"

"You destroyed yourself, Emma."

And with that, Regina clasped her fingers around Emma's heart as squeezed as hard as she could, seeing Emma's eyes widen and her mouth fall open in a silent scream as she clenched her chest and fell to the ground.

Her heart turned to dust in Regina's hand and she brushed the remnants off into the cauldron, purple smoke filling the air around her and Emma's lifeless body.

She glanced at Emma's body, a tear slipping down her cheek as the only sound filling the room was her quiet words towards the blonde.

"Maybe in another life, in another  _world..._ maybe I could love you and be okay with it."

* * *

 

Regina glanced up at the other woman, her eyes widening as she recognized those eyes.

" _You're_ Henry's birth mother?" Regina asked, hoping that maybe, just  _maybe_ the woman wouldn't remember her.

Because if she did, she was surely and utterly fucked.

How was she even  _here?_

"Hi," the woman said, waving awkwardly at the brunette and pursing her lips. "Is everything alright? You look as if you've just seen a ghost."

_I have._

"I- I'm sorry. You just- you look like an old friend. I apologize for staring."

The blonde smiled widely.

"Long time no see, Gina."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I KNOW.
> 
> I'M SO VERY SORRY.
> 
> MAJOR CLIFFHANGER.
> 
> I'm really not as sorry as I say I am.
> 
> Okay, maybe I am a little. 
> 
> Maybe not. Idk.
> 
> I've left this open for continuation, so if you'd like me to continue, be sure to comment and let me know if you have any suggestions/requests. And if you didn't like it... well, leave your negative comments to yourself. But I would love to hear your criticism! 
> 
> Also, yes. Regina totally just did that.
> 
> I REGRET NOTHING.


End file.
